


serpentes

by sonya_sonechka



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Missing Scene, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonya_sonechka/pseuds/sonya_sonechka
Summary: Тот, кто не чувствует руками, и сердцем чувствовать не может.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Mo Guanshan & She Li (19 Days)
Kudos: 14





	serpentes

С детства Шэ Ли захлебывался в собственных кошмарах. Змея, что сбрасывала кожу в его постели, царапала босые ноги чешуей и треском склизкого хвоста предупреждала об укусе, но все никак не нападала. И каждый день, и ночь он слышал этот треск в ушах, боялся сказать маме, что глядела на него стервятником и сплевывала «мне не до тебя», словно куски не слишком гнилой плоти. Хотелось плакать, выкусывать свой рот за неуместный крик в ночи и задушить, в конец, это отребье, что Ли не видел, но чувствовал и ощущал. Ребёнку верить — себе дороже.

«Не выдумывай, это всего лишь ветер».

«Змей в нашем доме нет! Мы платим за их ловлю слишком большие деньги».

«Шэ, тебе кажется. Такое бывает, мне врач сказал…»

Ребёнку верить невыгодно совсем, они ведь взрослые и знают лучше. И слышат за него все звуки из-под пола, держа в руках огромный стетоскоп, и в снах его обходятся без карт. Взрослые чувствуют, куда идти, на что смотреть и с кем общаться.

Шэ Ли не взрослый. Шэ Ли не чувствует.

В ладошках у других детей бывают цветные краски, карандаши и пластилин. В его ладонях — осколки щебня под ногтями и маленькие червячки. Разрубишь пополам — одна часть будет жить, отрастит новый хвост, если скопление нервных клеток будет цело. У червяков в грязи все очень просто, они не чувствуют ни боли, ни разочарований, лишь только нужно поберечь их мелкий поясок. Так, может, и Шэ Ли тоже червь? Не человек, а маленькая трубочка в ногах других, которую все так мечтают раздавить и что у многих получается?

Треск продолжается. Мешает думать, мешает есть, царапать пальцы не даёт и не даёт уснуть под колыбельную. Шэ Ли устал искать его источник, но в нем ведь еще живо то, что остальные называют… жизнью. В груди ещё стенает любознательность, расталкивает ненависть и злость и не даёт им пустить корни в пока что не загнившем детстве. Но она слабая, такая же, как сам Шэ Ли, что многого не знает, мало что видит и ничего не чувствует.

Одно только он понимает точно — он другой. Другие не просыпаются в слезах, не разрывают кожу, пытаясь ощутить все то, что чувствуют нормальные, и не укутываются в тишину, как в одеяло, когда в ушах нет треска и шипения. Другие не похожи на червей, они и думают, и слышат, да только вот кучкуются и собираются в комок из грязи, будто без этого прожить не смогут.

Нет, дорогой мой, ты не червяк. Пока что ты не знаешь, кто ты, но в скором времени поймёшь, что треск в ушах реален и ты создал его сам.

Ты змея. А черви в алых пальцах — твой обед.

***

— Подойди. Я жду.

Мо Гуань Шань всегда смотрел куда угодно, только не в желтые глаза, не в узкие зрачки и даже не на тонкие ресницы. Боялся, словно Василиска, но ровно преодолевал три шага и становился рядом, стоило лишь только попросить. Шэ Ли дышал его тревогой и смятением; хотелось взять за подбородок, сжать пальцы и сказать: «Смотри». Смотри в глаза, пугайся больше, делай все то, что пред другими никогда себе ты не позволишь.

Этого хотелось очень, но даже в опустевшей, отсыревшей и покрытой коркой полости за рёбрами что-то трещало посильнее его змеиного хвоста.

Нет, не смотри ему в глаза, Мо Гуань Шань. Кто знает, что ты в них сможешь разглядеть.

— Что тебе нужно?

Хохлится, набирает воздух в грудь и до крови сжимает кулаки, впивается ногтями в сухую кожу, замолкает. Он вредный и капризный, если честно, но вот сейчас он стал огромной губкой, готовой впитывать любые сладости и яд, что Ли ему нальёт за шиворот. А там ведь у Гуаня кожа нежная, не как на длинных пальцах — там хочется кусать, до мяса раздирать и наслаждаться дрожью тела в желающих добра тисках.

— Все то же, что и раньше, — даёт улыбке взять главенство на лице, но не надолго. Мо, едва её заметит, тут же спускает взгляд на землю, а для Шэ Ли это подобно удару палкой в бок. Не нравится. — Там дело пустяковое, ты справишься.

Он старается. И знает, что сказать, чтобы задеть живое, и знает, как окинуть взглядом, чтобы морально уничтожить, но смысла в этом нет, если противник на него не смотрит. Он, может быть, считает камни на дороге, разглядывает грязь с ботинок и отчего-то думает, что все это важнее, чем Шэ Ли.

Нет ничего важнее змея, что вот уже как несколько минут готов вцепиться тебе в шею. Только для Мо всегда есть исключение. У него волосы — копна рыжеющей пшеницы, которую полили не водой, а отстоявшей ржавчиной. На солнце будто золото с вкраплением меди или кусочки тыквы в пироге. Он весь такой — и цену свою узнать пытается, и домом пышет так, что больно делать вдох порой. Он выглядит как что-то, чего не доставало в детстве.

Он выглядит как кто-то, кто чувствует. Кто чувствует и дышит за двоих.

— Молчишь? Значит, согласен.

Попробуй возразить. Попробуй приподнять своё веснушчатое личико, попробуй стукнуть по ледяной руке, что в не умирающей надежде тянется тебя коснуться, попробуй сделать так, как от тебя не ждут. Шэ Ли не признает, но он мечтает, чтоб Мо повёл себя вот так, как все другие; тогда, быть может, змея бы устала стоять в стойке и укусила наконец. Тогда, быть может, Шэ Ли бы перестал себя царапать изнутри за то, что за ребром что-то ещё пытается ожить.

Но Мо не говорит, не возражает. Хмурится, вдыхает запах чешуи, отделывается кивком. На костяшках — не заживающие раны, ссадины на скулах и масло до кипения в глазах. И даже на штанах у него дырки, под ними на коленках, Шэ уверен, десять пластырей и три царапины пониже. Он будто весь как бочка с порохом, бездонная шкатулка с чувствами, откуда все берут чуть-чуть себе и нарываются на то, что не хотели. Шэ Ли берет оттуда страх, другие — злость и раздражение, и больше, кажется, там и нет ничего, однако это «ничего» для Ли вселенная. Её он не касался, но хотел бы.

И это «ничего» он будет защищать до крови на зубах. Чужих, конечно же, на тех, что попытаются его единственное чувство, Мо, забрать.

— Отстань от меня, ты, уебок! Не подходи!

От его голоса сводило ноги, хотя, казалось, что это точно змею не было подвластно. Издалека, где-то поодаль, на нижнем этаже, пока Шэ Ли ловил лучи своей сгоревшей в солнце чешуей, Мо танцевал (так Ли казалось) и рвано взмахивал руками. Он _эмоциональный_ , и для других он раздражение, детская песенка из автомата, которую хотелось бы заткнуть. Но для Шэ Ли все было вскользь наоборот. Чем громче он кричал, тем тише змей трещал в груди. Чем дольше плечи не могли найти покой, тем проще Ли было дышать и думать, потому что не было вины в груди тогда за то, что не случалось. Быть человечным, быть живым, ведь получалось только превращать в пустыню все, чего касался.

Но вот он, Гуань Шань, что искрами пытается обжечь, но сил в нем мало — слишком добрый. Кричит, кусается, однако знает, что не сможет; Шэ Ли пускает змея на утёк и впитывает каждый атом воздуха, пропитанного тем, чего с рождения не знал. Пропитанного злостью, раздражением, излишней грозностью и страхом. Совсем немножко сейчас в Мо было страха, и Ли довольствовался тем, что его мало — иначе бы вмешался.

Сказал Хэ Тяню, цеплявшему Гуаня за копну волос, что нехорошо тащить чужое из шкатулки. Страх — то, что Мо даёт Шэ Ли, другим нельзя.

И «ничего» принадлежит ему. Пока что Мо об этом помнил, он сбрасывал _чужие_ руки с плеч и пятился, стоило Хэ поближе подойти. Котёнок без ошейника и рода, шипящий на доберманов и, поджавши хвост, ищущий убежища в трубе или канаве.

— Ну же, не дерзи мне, Рыжий.

Хэ Тяня Ли приметил ещё раньше, только вот смысла с ним возиться не было: слишком они похожи. Такой же обеспеченный деньгами и смазливостью, с такой же пустотой в глазах, разве что её заметить можно было только в одиночестве. О, ещё он был другим, конечно же — щурился на солнце, шипел, когда царапал руки, и позволял девчонкам, что помладше, касаться синяков после игры. Он был как Ли, только похуже: он был как Ли, только он чувствовал. И этим чувством он так умело пренебрегал.

Для Ли не новость, что в Гуань Шане они оба ищут и нашли одно и то же. Для Ли будет проблемой, если Хэ найдёт там что-то, что для Шэ Ли — табу. В шкатулке множество отсеков, но были те, которые нуждались в ключах и кодах; Шэ Ли пытался их найти, но в нем чего-то не хватало, чтобы преуспеть.

Он бы хотел снести их выстрелом или укусом. Первое — чтоб наверняка, второе — чтобы коснуться нежной кожи, царапнуть языком над сердцем и впитать в себя все то, что Мо так эгоистично от него скрывал.

Нужно делиться чувствами, Мо Гуань Шань. Ты здесь для этого, забыл?

— Отъебись, мажорчик!

Шэ Ли едва заметно усмехнулся. Пока что не забыл, но, кажется, пока.

***

Хэ Тяня злить почти так же приятно, как и заставлять Мо бояться — все неизведанные чувства пробивались сквозь стальной короб, где невольно оказались заперты, и Ли не мог сказать, что это для него не было чудом. Чужой взгляд, потемневший и интимный, и вот ему уже хотелось, чтоб Хэ не сдерживался до конца. Бил по лицу, которым Ли не очень дорожил, рвал кожу и давал возможность собственную кровь распробовать. Соленая, металлом отдающая и прохладная; он даже не догадывался, как именно нуждался в этой боли.

Боли только от Тяня, что, кажется, совсем не думал быть похожим на Шэ Ли.

Шэ Ли бредил слезами Мо Гуань Шаня; у Хэ срывало крышу, едва острый кадык под кожей, усыпанной веснушками, некстати так дёргался пред плачем.

— Давай, рискни.

Столько стали в голосе и непривычно неравнодушном взгляде. Боль исчисляется секундами не вместе с высохшей алой струёй по подбородку; хотелось большего опять. Хотелось Хэ заставить чувствовать острее и сильнее, чтобы смотреть на зверя в сереющих зрачках и знать, что это он. Шэ Ли его пригрел, Шэ Ли его воспел и разбудил.

Хэ Тяня злить было приятно до тянущей истомы в животе. Он этого не ждал, но ему нравилось, когда смыкались пальцы на его же шее и как водили позвонками по асфальту. Любого бы другого Шэ сломал и выбросил быстрее, чем тот успел преодолеть три шага, но Тяню было можно. И злость его находит отклик там, где отродясь у Ли не было эха; там же, со слезами Мо в обнимку, змея спокойно расстилалась у ребра и даже не хотела бодрствовать снова.

До тех пор, пока Шэ Ли не осознал: Хэ Тянь нашёл в Мо то, что Ли найти не сможет.

Вставил в ржавеющую скважину иглу, вырвал замок без сожалений или же получил все ключи сразу — Шэ Ли не знал. Знал только, что першило в горле своей же кровью и клокотало там, где было пусто. Такой была цена за фейерверк из чувств длиной в секунду, которого Ли ждал всю жизнь, но смог найти только сейчас.

Цена была, а он её и не заметил. И вот уже удары Тяня были чем-то большим, чем простое «больно». Шэ Ли от переизбытка колотило, а осознание — неприязнь от оскорбления и унижения.

Теперь и чувств от Мо ему будет так мало. Теперь все чувства Мо напополам со злостью Хэ, который бьет наотмашь и, кажется, шкатулку скоро украдёт.

— Тебе с ним хорошо?

Вопрос как будто в пустоту, но Шэ привык к ней. Особенно сейчас, когда на пальцах ледяных почти что изморозь, в то время как в душе бурлят песок, огонь и пепел. Он так хотел и так мечтал об этом, и он из детства бы сказал себе, что Шэ Ли — молодец, да только к черту ему было быть таким, когда тишина внутри стала и тишиною вне. Мо глаз своих ещё не поднимал, но даже это было по-другому. Тут уже не страх, и не трясутся у него поджилки, потому что Шэ Ли рядом.

Это стыд, наверное. То чувство, с которым Ли знакомиться и не хотел, но то, что Хэ, ублюдок, в Мо вытащил наружу, как будто издеваясь: на, смотри. Ты ведь питаешься его эмоциями, Ли, так получи ещё немного.

— Бред какой.

Гуань Шань хмурится, противится, но Шэ ведь знает, что больше по привычке, чем на самом деле. Поймал его за школой (принц Хэ ещё не смог найти пропажу) и чуть прижал к стене, однако сразу отпустил. Мо выглядел не так, как месяц раньше, хотя в глазах и стало больше капилляров видно; у синяков был свой особенный рисунок, да только синяки-то под глазами, не на скулах. Шэ Ли отвык. Как будто не на его лицо смотрел, а сквозь, куда-то внутрь, куда его уже почти что не пускали.

Змея неистовствовала. Трещала, сбрасывала кожу, щекотала рёбра, и Ли подумал, что все как в детстве — хотелось закричать, сказать другим, что вот она, шипит, закручивается, поймайте вы её уже, наконец!

Но нет, змеи не существует. Есть только он один и есть те чувства, лавиной на него сошедшие с вершины. То, чего он так хотел и то, чего он так боится… Ведь страх за самого себя это же тоже чувство?

А он боится. Не кулаков Хэ Тяня, что слишком явно чешутся исполосовать его лицо, и даже не того, что совладать с собой не сможет. Все это стало сразу очень мелким, неказистым, ведь все это стояло прямо перед тем, что заставляло Шэ давиться желчью и раздирать, как в детстве, руки в кровь.

Он испугался Гуань Шаня. Он испугался видеть в нем не сбитого колёсами котёнка, а взрослого кота, что царапал не играючи и не от страха, а потому, что знал, как может навредить. Но в этом и было страшнее: Мо так не делал. Мо мог ударить, выбить челюсть, он много чего мог, на самом деле, но он не делал, ведь он вредить умел не трогая. Смотрел побито, и вот змея сворачивалась в узел. А вот он, Мо, смотрит уверенно и честно — и под ногами Ли земля расходится на тысячи кусочков.

Хэ Тянь не просто превратил шкатулку в щепки. Хэ Тянь открыл её и показал, какие сокровища в ней все это время были.

— Ты знаешь…

Ли умолкает и взгляд поднять на Мо не хочет. А тот стоит и смотрит — прямо, дерзко, непривычно, как _его_ Мо бы никогда не сделал. И раньше бы за эту вольность Шэ выпустил весь яд, одним движением уничтожил, однако не сегодня. Он был готов со всем покончить, когда в груди был вакуум и пустошь, однако там сейчас огромный лондонский пожар.

И Шэ не знает, чего хочет: он может потушить дрова, лишь отказавшись от Гуань Шаня, а может дать спалить себя дотла, увидев, как в последний раз, чужие слёзы.

— Я должен идти.

Мо все ещё такой котёнок, что не умеет говорить, не может изъясняться и быть словесно честным, однако взгляд его всегда читался очень точно. Он говорит нелепо, в глазах же — уверенность во всем. Не та же, что у Хэ, но что-то очень близкое.

Шэ Ли поморщился. Он видит Тяня в новом Мо, и это хуже ножа в спину. Ещё страшнее то, что Гуань Шань сейчас не просто собирается обратно в класс. Страшнее то, что Ли прекрасно знает: сейчас он повернётся к Шэ спиной и все закончится. Негласная концовка, столь неожиданный финал, который Мо не замечает, хотя и должен был.

Уйдёт от Ли — придёт к Хэ Тяню.

И насовсем.

Змея в груди почти сломала рёбра, как же неистово металась в клетке. Пожар в груди чуть опалил её язык — ей страшно очень, однако так ли это важно?

Шэ Ли — единственная здесь змея, и он готов, смотря на спину Мо, подкинуть ещё дров.

— Мне нравится смотреть, как горько он плачет.


End file.
